


Welcome Into My Heart

by I_PosieAu



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't ask me why, F/F, I have no idea what happened in my head, Pizzie Endgame?, Pizzie content, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_PosieAu/pseuds/I_PosieAu
Summary: It's been 3 months since Penelope is gone, and Lizzie is done to see her sister in pain. So she decided to go herself in Belgium to draged Penelope's ass back. But is this that simple?
Relationships: Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Welcome Into My Heart

It's been 3 mouths since Penelope is gone for Belgium, and 3 months since Josie hasn't left her room, well Penelope's old room. And Lizzie let her do it but now it's time for some action because she can't take it anymore. She can't take the void that she's feeling since Penelope left because of this stupid twin's bond.

So now it's summerbreak and Lizzie is ready to go find Penelope and drags her gracious ass from Belgium to her sister because she saw how much Josie has suffer and how much she is heartbroken and miserable without Penelope. So Lizzie is pretty happy that Josie doesn't come with her and Caroline to travel because she has to find Penelope and Josie wouldn't be happy about that but deep down she knew that her sister really needed her.

…

Lizzie is surprise when she first meet Penelope the same day she arrived, she's currently sipping her coffee while reading old books. If she would have dare to approach the raven haired girl, she would have seen the huge bags under her eyes, her messy curly hair, the no existence make up and a huge scar sticking out of her collar. But right now Lizzie is so cought in her thought about how she would approach her, to notice all of that.

…

It's only when she meet her for the second time when she 'accidently' bumped into her shoulder making the raven haired girl triped all her books on the grownd that she finaly saw how miserable the witch looks.

When they eyes first met Penelope was shocked and confused at why Lizzie Saltzman of all the people is doing here but then she seems to remember that it's summerbreak and Lizzie was probably on a trip with Caroline and Josie.. Her eyes widen at the suddent realisation. Oh boy, _Josie_... She quickly grabed all her books and is ready to leave like she never bumped in the blonde but she isn't as fast as she would have wanted to be because Lizzie had the time to read the titles of the books and now she wants some answers on why the fuck Penelope Park makes researches on Old Coven, Gemini History, Travelers and Prison World??

But Penelope being Penelope just told her to forget about that and forget that they seen each other, and usualy Lizzie will happyly forget about her and everything.. But she can't.. She doesn't know if it's the books which peek her interest or if it's seing Penelope so miserable but she can't forget.. However by the time she decided what she wanted to ask, Penelope was already gone and nowhere to be find.

…

The third time she meet Penelope, it's when she visited some old library with Caroline in Belgium, she was sitting on one of the table alone with a lot of books surround her, she looked even more exausted and weak than the last she saw her and then she noticed it, the scar. When Penelope glanced around her, she is meet by a sweet smile from Caroline, which put a weak smile on her face but when she switched her glance and is meet by Lizzie's ocean blue eyes, Penelope's smile droped and immediatly her fingers started drawing her scar carefully. Caroline asked if she can go to say hi, and this made Lizzie snaped out of her thought and by the time Lizzie agree, Penelope was already gone with all the books, she even asked herself if she didn't dream because of how fast the witch disepeared every time. This is this afternoon that Lizzie decided that she will trap Penelope with a boundrie spell link to the moon which she is the only one (beside Josie) who can defeat it. She plan to trap the raven haired girl in the library late in the evenight so she can talk to her and explain herself on why she does so much researched and how she got this scar (not that she cares or does she? No it's for Josie she tells herself!).

Thanks to Caroline who spilt the information on when Penelope will be in the library, she succefully traped the witch who didn't seem suprised but not really pleased.

After what feel like hours and several arguments, Penelope hesitantly telled Lizzie what she is doing here and why she really left for Belgium.

To say that Lizzie is surprise is an understantment, but she is willing to help save her sister's life and hers. It take an other two hours for Lizzie to persuad Penelope but the later finaly agree but at the condition that they wouldn't talk about Josie and they relationship, wouldn't tell Josie and nobody at all what they were doing and the arrangement would be over at the end of the summer.

…

Weeks passed, this is how Penelope and Lizzie find themselves seing each other praticaly every day and talked about the merge but never about Josie, Lizzie asked all the questions she can possibly think to ask about the merge and the prison world, they talk about the ascendant and his role in the merge. They also talked about how they finaly started to support each other's presence and Lizzie is asking herself since when she started to notice the differents colors of Penelope's eyes depending on the light or since when she started to like hearing Penelope's laught or seing Penelope's smile whenever she makes some stupid jokes or sarcastic comments. It was refreshing to see Penelope on an other light, a light that Josie was probably the only one to ever had seen.

…

One day, Lizzie find herself thinking and talking about Penelope when she was in therapie, and admited that she likes her now. She starts to find more and more positive and less negative about the raven haired girl. After this day she find herself thinking more often about Penelope and the fact that she find her more attractive and wanted to be around her every minute with each passing day.

…

Day after day they talked, laughted, touched lighly here and there, enough to teased each other but not enough to felt uncomfortable.

And one day, Lizzie is brave enough to ask Penolope the question she wanted to ask since the very first day (well second but doesn't matter) she saw her in Belgium, why she has a huge scar.

At the question, Penelope shifted uncomfortablely on her chair and seemed hesitant, as if asking herself if she should tell her. She decided that it would be easier to show her, so she dragged Lizzie in the library bathroom, locked the door and took off her shirt to show the tall blond the scar. Once the raven haired girl is in her bra, Lizzie's breath inched in her throat and her heart beated faster, she can see how huge the scar is, she lighly traced her fingers on the scar from Penelope's collarborn to Penelope's hip, touching carefuly the soft skin. Penelope shivered under the touch and Lizzie's head turned as red as a tomato. They stood there for a long minute, just staring at each other with Lizzie fingers resting on the scar on Penelope's stomach while Penelope slowly and hesitantly reached to cup Lizzie's face with both of her hands, she carefully dragged her fingers to Lizzie's temples and connected their forehead gently.

It's when Lizzie saw what happened to Penelope, she saw that Penelope, during her researched fell on a strong monster which almost killed her, she managed to survive thanks to the blonde vampire, who managed to take her to the hospital, she couldn't help Penelope with her blood because the monster used black magic, which had leaved the huge scar.

Once the vision faided, Penelope steped back and cleared her throat before pulling back her shirt and leaving the bathroom to continu on her searched. Lizzie took her time to collected herself and wiped the lone tear rolling down her cheek, took a deep breath before going back to the books too. They didn't talk about what happened in the bathroom or the vision.

…

After their 'moment' in the library's bathroom, Lizzie didn't only think about Penelope all the time but she also started dreaming about her, at first it was reliving the vision of the night when Penelope had her scar but then day after day the dream became a little bit more dirty.. At first it was only a hot make out session but at some point she might found herself ripping Penelope's clothes and sucking her dry..

But of course she never told Penelope because she couldn't stand the idea of being rejected because she knows that, even as heartbreaking at it is, Penelope is in love with her sister. Josie, her sister, which is also in love with her. So even if she starts having some kind of feelings towards the witch, she knows that Josie is the reason Penelope is currently searching for a cure, not for herself, but Josie.

She knows that they are soulmates and she doesn't want to be the reason Penelope and Josie aren't together, not that she thinks she ever has a chance against Josie because she doesn't, of course she knows that Josie will always be Penelope's soulmate, so she's sure she doesn't have any chance with her but at the same time she wants to know if what she saw in Penelope's eyes every time she looked at her is pride and love or care and friendship. Yeah it's pretty confusionsing to read someone especialy when it's someone who has the best poker face in the entire world...

…

So Lizzie decides to wait for any signs from Penelope telling her that she has the same feelings. And so she waited, and waited, and waited.. Until inevitably, one day Lizzie is too tired of waiting and in a moment of weakness while Penelope is staring at her with those mermezing green eyes and that intoxicating smirk, she moves forwards and crashs their lips together. Penelope gasps in surprise and freeze, which made Lizzie panic. And just at the moment Lizzie was ready to pull away and apologies, telling her that she doesn't know what come into her and that it's a mistake, that she knows that Penelope is in love with Josie and it's wrong and- Penelope kisses her back slowly and gently. They stay like that, hands tangle in hair and neck, finger brushing cheeks, lips moving in sink, for what feels like hours, they only pull away when the lack of oxygen in their lungs become a problem. They rest their forehead against each other trying to catch their breath just staring at each other with those dumb smile and when they slowly pull away, Penelope breaks the silence “It was about damn time Saltzman!” with her special and irristible Penelope's smirk but the spark in her eyes tell Lizzie everything she needed to know... She's falling in love with Penelope Park. And Penelope Park is falling in love with her. But their little moment is interupt by no other than.. Fuck is that Josie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks you for reading this, I hope you enjoy, if not I'm sorry, I don't know what come into me, I was insomniac and I just write this... Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language!  
> It was suppose to be a one shot, but should I continue this?


End file.
